Various wireless technologies (e.g., 3G, 4G, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), WiMAX, etc.) allow for the use of small, user installed, base stations, generally referred to as femto base stations (also known as femtocells in WiMAX or Home node-B in 3GPP). A femto base station may be provided to a user by a wireless service provider (WSP). A femto base station may be a miniature base station that a user may install in a home or office to enhance signal strength and service quality to endpoints such as wireless phones or netbooks. The user installs the femto base station in their home or office, generally referred to herein as a home or home location, to increase the quality and signal strength of the local wireless coverage. The femto base station's backhaul connection to the WSP's network (WSPN) is provided via the user's home network access (e.g., DSL). The femto base station operates in a similar wireless fashion (e.g., uses the same licensed frequency band) to the WSP's macro base stations. Because, a femto base station operates in a similar wireless fashion to a macro base station, it may be possible for an endpoint to use the same wireless service to establish a connection through the femto base station.